


Baby Sister

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [24]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Newborns, Toddlers, evret is a little artist and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr request, "Evret meeting his newborn baby sister"
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Series: Future Family Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 16





	Baby Sister

“Evret, are you ready to meet your baby sister?” Jacin asked his toddler son, standing outside the hospital room Winter currently was in. Winter, and their new baby girl. 

“Baby sister!” Evret cheered, clapping his little hands together. The three-year-old held a handmade card he’d decorated himself, taking nearly an hour to painstakingly draw out a picture of their family, including the new baby.

Jacin knocked on the door, and it was opened quickly by a nurse. “Oh! Hello, Dr. Clay. Here to see your wife?” Jacin was familiar with the woman; she’d assisted him before and he offered her a tiny smile.

“Yes. And I have a tag-a-long, too.” Evret peered up at the nurse, and gave her a smile with those adorable dimples. The nurse fawned over the toddler for a moment, then opened the door and let them in.

“I’m back, my love.” Jacin said as he stepped in. “And someone’s here to see you.” 

Winter was sitting in bed, a small bundle held tight in her arms. “Hello, my loves.”

Evret raced over to his mother and passed her the card. Winter took it from him and looked over it, smile growing as she saw the picture.

“What a little artist you are, Evret.” She praised. Jacin walked over and picked up the boy so Winter could kiss his cheek.

“Is that baby sister?” Evret asked, pointing down at the bundle in Winter’s arm.

“Yes. Do you remember her name, sweetheart?”

Evret looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. “No. That’s baby sister.”

“She is your baby sister.” Jacin said, smile growing bigger. “But she has another name, too. Remember what we told you?”

“Her name is Veda.” Winter whispered. 

“Veda.” Evret repeated. “Baby sister.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Winter asked. Evret nodded, reaching for the baby. Jacin chuckled, and placed the toddler on the bed so he could crawl into Winter’s lap.

She placed the baby very carefully into Evret’s lap, showing him where to put his hands and where he could kiss her. 

“You have to be gentle, buddy.” Jacin reminded him. “And quiet. Can you be gentle to Veda?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Evret placed a kiss on his sister’s forehead, then looked back to his parents for encouragement. 

“Good job.” Winter laughed. “What a good big brother, Evret.”

Evret gave Veda one more kiss on her head, petting her curly hair, before promptly saying, “All done!” and starting to push the baby away.

Veda let out a loud cry of protest, and Jacin picked her up before Evret could push her more. The toddler clambered over Winter’s knees and slipped off the hospital bed.

“Hello, sweet girl.” Jacin cooed. He put his finger where she could reach, and marveled at how tight her grip already was. “You know, you’ve got the best big brother. And the best mama.”

“She’s got the best daddy, too.” Winter said. She reached over to stroke the baby’s cheek. “How did I ever get so lucky, Jacin?”

Jacin laughed. “How did _I_ ever get so lucky, my love?” He pulled Veda closer to kiss her cheek, where he could already see the start of a little dimple, just like Evret.

“Mama, when do we bring baby sister home?” Evret asked from where he was sitting, watching the large portscreen on the opposite wall.

“We’re going to bring Veda home tonight, sweetheart.” Winter answered. 

“Can I show her my crayons?” He begged. In his arms, Veda gurgled and gave a small smile. Although Jacin knew it was just from gas, he couldn’t help but feel his heart melting.

“Of course you can show her your crayons.” Winter said with a smile. “She’s your baby sister, after all.”

“Okay!” Evret chirped. He dropped off the chair and ran over to Jacin. He lowered the baby to Evret’s eye level. His son giggled, then placed another kiss on the baby’s forehead.

“I love you, baby sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
